warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the whole story in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) PCA Mentor Program I think that Shimmerpool is awesome, and really good at charart, but she uses a different program than I do. She uses GIMP, and I use Pixlr. Doesn't my mentor need to use the same program as I do? (Just asking; I noticed this while looking at the mentor apprentice page more closely. I'm okay with everything being as it is now, but I'm just wondering...) [[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|''Hi, how's the prey running?]] 00:01, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks Bramble! [[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|Hi, how's the prey running?]] 02:37, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday! P.S.: I know this is in advance, but I can't get on here on weekends.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 06:02, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Update As you're an admin now, could you please update this? Your name needs to be there on the sysop list, and Skyfeather1995's name on the rollbacks list. Thank you, ––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 06:10, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Mentor Programe etc Okay. First of all, I'm sorry I've been so inactive this week; college has literally taken over... I've only been there a week and I'm already so stressed and have so much to do lol. I'll get here as often as possible, but I'll mostly be on at the weekend. I'm fine with Insane becoming a mentor :) As for inactive apprentices. Perhaps we can put up a list of all the apprentices without mentors under the other list - kinda like a waiting list - and then when a space becomes available they can have a mentor. Actives should get priority of course. Anyway, think that's it! lol. I'll try and stay active :) I'll probably not put up any charart of my own for a while though! [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 17:57, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Deputy Then I think I shall do it your way. That sounds the easiest. =D And all of the members, the ones who are still active, agree with me that Insaneular should be deputy so I will go ahead and appoint her. --Skyfeather '95 18:37, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Time? (M) - Hey Bramble! Could you exlain the time system on here? It's very hard to approve an image when the time reads 19:39 or something equally strange. Also, could you explain what saturated shading means? Thank you! Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 19:24, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Tabbies and Torties I need MAJOR help on tabbies and torties.[[User:Swallowtip |'*Swallowtip *']] EMBRACE THE TIP! 00:24, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Bramble! I wish you the best birthday ever. *hugz Bramble* your awesome! P.S. how old are you now? [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ]]''Ready for action'' 00:35, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Ditto!!!!!! xx [[User:Sandstar12|'''Sandy]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 17:06, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday!! Happy birthday Bramble I'm so glad your the PCA leader your the best leader I could ever imagine. I wish you the best of luck on your birthday. [[User:Stonestar|'Stonestar ']][[User Talk:Stonestar|''May StarClan Light Your Path!]] :Happy Birthday! zomg I did manage to get on.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 04:28, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Happy Birthday :) hope you are haveing a good day. Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:59, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks everybody! :D I'll thank you here, so as not to clog the recent changes. Oh, and I'm fifteen now. :) --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 12:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Happy Birthday!!!! In another year you'll be able to get your learner's permit ;) --Rainwhisker 13:26, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Categories how do you make categories? Brambleclaw14 Talk 18:12, September 12, 2009 (UTC) tabbie test one Is this okay for a tabby? Oh, are the tabby stripes you used for your cat valid for PCA? Last, what do you think I really need to improve on?[[User:Swallowtip |'*Swallowtip *']] EMBRACE THE TIP! 20:53, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Is this an okay tabby? '''Note' I'm just talking about the patches. I didn't make the eyes, shading of ear pink. Also... HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRAMBLE! HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY... BRAMBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!![[User:Swallowtip |'*Swallowtip *']] EMBRACE THE TIP! 00:43, September 13, 2009 (UTC) WHAT REALLY? COOL! ?hAPPY B-DAY--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Brackenstorm☆ ]]X3 00:45, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hi Bramble! Happy birthday! Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 21:35, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!!! SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 25:06, September 13 2009 (UTC) My apprentice I know your busy and all Bramble, but I have a problem with the mentor and apprentice thing. I haven't talked to Snowflurry or Spottedhead in a long time! There never on! Minnowclaw Minnowkit’s Den 14:11, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Spottedhead came back to me. I'll tell you when it goes over a week with Snowflurry.Minnowclaw Minnowkit’s Den 00:29, September 14, 2009 (UTC) My Mentor Hi Bramble, my mentor, Mossflight (Sandwich989) is never on, well, I never see Mossflight around, but I"m not sure if Mossflight goes on, we probably just miss each other, like Mossflight goes on, and I go off, or I go off and Mossflight goes on, but I'd like to get some training for making Charart, but I can't if Mossflight isn't on. --[[User:Peacesong| Pandasong ]]Pandasong's Talk Page 17:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) 23:43, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Move Can you move categories? I made a category for pages with gold status, silver status etc. and it didn't turn out that well.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 07:03, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Re:Categories So is a caregorie like if I did a page for rats the categorie would be prey? or if it was a page for a cat would it be clans? Brambleclaw14 Talk 08:29, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Well, firstly, Brambleclaw, try to spell words correctly(the spelling freak speaks lol), it can make things hard to understand. A category is something like a list. Like, Category:ThunderClan Cat is a list of every cat that is or has been a member of ThunderClan. There is only one known rat, that is the Rat Leader. You could do a category for other animals. There wouldn't be a category for one cat, because that isn't a list. Hope that clears it.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 09:33, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Birthday Present Here's a birthday present. Sandy gave you Marskit. I give you his brother. How's he?––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 06:43, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Template Hey, should there a template be there for progressing from Apprentice to Warrior and Warrior to Mentor etc. Template Lover xD 07:35, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Joining PCA? Hi Bramble! I was wondering if I could join the PCA? I tried posting a message on the project's talk page, but it wouldn't let me. Also, I have some experience with making charart, I practiced on my own before I joined. So I know how to make them, so could you add me to the template? Thanks! --♥Snowdrop♥ 01:15, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :You must be a new user. You have to wait for at least 4 days after you join. The Charart talk page is protected.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 06:05, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Toms/She cats Hey, on PCA what's the difference between a tom and a she-cat? They look alike.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 09:06, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Main Page On the main Page, in the contentss section, the books section needs updating, and the new releases need to be updated.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 09:38, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Charart Blanks Some users on WCWiki are saying that we can't use the blanks from here anymore. Is this true? And if it is, can we use the declined blanks of PCA? For example, I used Sandiwolf's old to-be blank and colored it in. I also made some changes to it. Could you ask her/he if we can use them? Thanks! --Rainwhisker09 12:30, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanks for your help, and its okay you didn't respond that quickly, I understand that your probably very busy, I am too, with school and all. :) --PandasongCall Me Panda! 22:04, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: OK. I'll pass on the message on WCWiki to clear up any confusion. Thanks again! --Rainwhisker 00:01, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Pandasong and highlights Pandasong keeps telling me I need highlights. I herd that they weren't mandatory and I don't know how to do them. What should I do. Also, here is your b-day pres: Comet! I put him on fire like a real comet. [[User:Swallowtip |'*Swallowtip *']] EMBRACE THE TIP! 01:58, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Feathertail? Bramble! I searched for my Feathertail on the talk page, in the declined art, and in the accepted art, but she's not there! What happened? I was about to work on her! [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 00:02, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey I'll have to think about it. I'll get my answer to you in a few days. Sorry it'll take long :/. GB 01:16, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Would You like to join ThunderClan Hi! I am Hawkstar of ThunderClan, would you like to join? (Please read About ThunderClan on my page if you are already in another Clan)--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 17:17, September 25, 2009 (UTC) sketch I have only quick sketches at the moment. I'll tell you when I have something worth looking at.Minnowclaw 00:01, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Okay, This is bad and small but this would be a male short haired tom: I know I need to double the lineart, but what else. And why did you want to see this?Minnowclaw 00:53, September 23, 2009 (UTC) roleplay and other stuff I have a bunch of things to run by you: 1.) I here roleplay wasn't allowed on this site, but all Hawkstar of Thunderclan is doing is doing role play. I'm not trying to rat her out, but whats up with that? 2.) Thanks for the help with the tabbies, can I run by my next cat to you before putting it up for approval? 3.) That is so sweat that you named your kitten after Sandy! Does she know? That's it, by![[User:Swallowtip |'*Swallowtip *']] EMBRACE THE TIP! 01:16, September 23, 2009 (UTC) : Lol, yes, I do know. =) I feel honoured once again Bramble [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 19:33, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Quick Question Can I join project character art? I ask you since you're the leader of it, right? [[User:Mistpelt|'♥~Mistpelt~♥']] 18:39, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ROCK!!!! What do we classify rock as in PCA. If we need a separate blank for him, my I do that and then do him? Minnowclaw Minnowkit’s Den 20:35, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Seedpelt What do you think of Seedpelt, science I can't put her up yet. Minnowclaw Minnowkit’s Den 23:03, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Spottedleaf Who do we show if we have a pic of Spottedleaf? time's up I haven't seen snowflurry in more than two weeks. Are there any more active apprentices?Minnowclaw Minnowkit’s Den 04:09, September 26, 2009 (UTC) K thanks! Sorry for hitting you with so many questions, --Minnowclaw (Logged off and is turning her computer of so is too lazy to log in) shading Can you teach me how to do shading like darkhollows?[[User:Swallowtip |'*Swallowtip *']] EMBRACE THE TIP! 04:23, September 26, 2009 (UTC) PCA Hi, Bramble, do you think that you can put me up as an apprentice for the PCA? I would appreciate that, thanks. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 04:32, September 26, 2009 (UTC) PCA Hi, Bramble, do you think that you can put me up as an apprentice for the PCA? I would appreciate that, thanks. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 04:32, September 26, 2009 (UTC) That is all I ask of it. Yes, I will stick with this account. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 16:18, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hey Bramble,it's me Firepelt,Sorry I haven't talked to you in like over a month,but my computer crashed and is now in the shop.Anyways,I though the time I had to get on my cousins computer i'd message you,let you know i'm still an active member.Anyways,I also have a question to ask you,why does the computer keep logging me out everytime I go to another person's page? :\ Anyways,umn,hi again and ill try and reply to messages anytime I have accsess to a computer. May Starclan light your path, -- 06:19, September 27, 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Mentor? Hi, Bramble, I was wondering if you could assign me a mentor for PCA. I tried making a Charcat on pixlr.com, but I really didn't know how to do anything, and it came out horrible. I know that there aren't many available mentors, but I think I really need one. --Fawnberry202 15:22, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:Mentor *Blinks* Wow... really? Awesome! Thanks, Bramble.--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 20:43, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Erm.. where did my Stripes go? I know he got approved but he didn't seem to make it to the accepted art archive or his article. I'm confused. Help? [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:36, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and I think it's time to be a warrior for me. I have Talltail, Jumpfoot, Stripes, and the redone Feathertail approved. And Foxwhisker is getting close. Sandy isn't on that much and she won't respond when I ask her to help me with my tabby stripes. Well, if I did become a warrior, could I mentor Fawnberry? I noticed she asked you for a mentor. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:38, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Hi I saw you were on. I know your busy, but I wanted to say hi and, could you help me with me signature?Minnowclaw 01:06, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Like your old one except highlighted blue and the font red.Minnowclaw 01:10, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Chart art Hi Bramble. This is pebbleshine and Hawkfire told me to see you. Because I want to become an apprentice for the chart. art project. --Isy 12:56, September 29, 2009 (UTC)Pebbleshine Hey im Aurorablaze On halftails page i edited it to this: Later in a forest fire, Bramblekit, Patchpelt, and himself were trapped in the camp, Yellowfang and Fireheart went back to find them. Fireheart had taken Patchpelt, who died, and Bramblekit back to the Clan, and later returned looking for Yellowfang and Halftail, only to find that they both of inhaling too much smoke. i thought mine was better and also you deleted my hyperlinks. why??? User Hi, Bramble. There's this one user named Halanning who seems nice enough...but s/he made an article hardly concerned with Warriors Wiki, What does your cat look like. Can you delete it? I already told them not to make articles like that...but can you explain warriors wiki a little better? I tried but I don't think... SkyClan is 00:37, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ? hey bramble can you tell me how to make a white background on my charart?--Darkmoon25 13:02, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Hey Bramble, I'm not sure if you got my message so ill post it again Hi im Aurorablaze! I had edited Halftails page. Under rising storm i had put this: Later in a forest fire, Bramblekit, Patchpelt, and himself were trapped in the camp, Yellowfang and Fireheart went back to find them. Fireheart had taken Patchpelt, who died, and Bramblekit back to the Clan, and later returned looking for Yellowfang and Halftail, only to find that they had both died of too much smoke. But you edited it BACK to this His son Runningwind was killed by Tigerclaw and his band of rogues in an unprovoked attack. His daughter Mousefur and her apprentice Thornpaw were also injured in the fight. Later in a forest fire, Bramblekit, Patchpelt, and himself were trapped in the camp, Yellowfang and Fireheart went back to find them. Fireheart had taken Patchpelt, who died, and Bramblekit back to the Clan, and later returned looking for Yellowfang and Halftail. He died of inhaling too much smoke. In my opinon i think mine sounds better, it has more complicated story structure. And also, why did you delete my hyperlinks?? im not trying to be rude im just curious. please respond asap Re: Sandy aww, thank you Bramble =) I'll try and get on the IRC a bit more lol - I miss talking to you too. I'm sorry I haven't been a very good deputy ''or mentor to the project recently. And I'm sorry I've been leaving you with so mch archiving and finalising approvals; I never seem to actually approve the images anymore, just give them the 24 hour call. lol. Anyway, thank you soo much for the pic - it's beautiful as always =) My birthday is december 6th lol. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 15:06, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Apprentice stuff May I be Ecomist's apprentice? I asked Echo and she told me to talk to you. Thanks! --[[User:Shadowedheart|'♥Shadowedheart♥' ]] 18:07, October 3, 2009 (UTC) PCA Am I allowed to archive approved/declined images? I found a couple of declined and withdrawn sections, so I archived them. --Rainwhisker09 14:34, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Vandal :Can you please do something about Fawnwish? S/he has been vandalising articles left and right and when I asked them to stop they replied rudely. You can see the exchange on their talk page... ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 22:55, October 4, 2009 (UTC) There's a new user now named Destroy Worriors and I think it may be Fawnwish on a new account (Their first edit was deleting all content on Tigerstar's page.) Can you tell by the IP adress or something? ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 23:25, October 4, 2009 (UTC)